A Ghost Rider Christmas
by Luvisia
Summary: Roxanne and Johnny are engaged, throwing an X-mas party, and... making gingerbread cookies? And just who is an old enemy planning to beat in a game of Guitar Hero? Angels, Demons, and Nintendo Wii! R&R, please! One shot parody.


A Ghost Rider Christmas!

Roxanne Simpson had just finished putting the final touch on the Christmas tree when a familiar voice came from the front door.

"Roxi? Are you there?"

"Yes, Johnny." Roxanne and Johnny had been engaged for about 2 months now. They shared a small apartment in the city. It was decorated with many posters from Johnny's stunt biker days. Roxanne had found a way to make it more homey though. She added plants and framed pictures of friends and family. A fire blazed in the fireplace. Last Christmas by Taylor Swift poured from the radio.

"I need to go get some people for the party. I'll be back in a little bit." Johnny grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Roxanne sighed. "I guess that leaves me to make the gingerbread cookies. Oh well, he missed out," she said. She turned up the radio and began to make the gingerbread mix.

"Now, the eggs... where did I put the eggs..." she stuck her head into the fridge. "Dang! We don't have any! Better call him... tell him to pick up some on the way back..."

As Roxanne reached for the phone, a voice spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Roxanne. Have you happened to have seen Johnny?"

_That voice..._

Roxanne whirled around to find none other than Blackheart and The Hidden.

"_You!"_ she yelped. "I knew it! Now you'd better leave, because I am not afraid to kick you out!"

Blackheart looked shocked. "We only wanted to say Merry Christmas, and give you guys some presents, maybe stick around for the party..."

Roxanne was confused. Why did her worst enemy want to come to the Christmas party?

"Uh-uh. This is screwy. I... I'm gonna call Johnny..." she dialed his cell-phone number. "Yes? Hey Johnny... this is Roxi. Yeah. Uh... actually... something is really wrong. Yeah... er... Blackheart is here. No, he didn't hurt me. I'm not sure. Here, you talk to him."

Roxanne handed Blackheart the phone.

"Yeah, this is Blackheart... No! We just wanted to say Merry X-mas, stuff like that..."

Roxanne continued to make the cookies while Blackheart was deep in conversation with Johnny.

"Yum, that smells good," Gressil said.

"It's gingerbread," she said. "for the party," she added.

A knock came from the door.

"What now?" Roxanne asked herself. Her heels clicked as she went to answer the door.

"Hi Roxi," a voice said. It belonged to a little girl of about eight years old. She began to inform Roxanne on her day.

"so I was telling Marianna, and..." she looked at the demons. "uh... Roxi, why are they here?"

"Idk, honestly Kammi," she said, looking down at the kid.

"Hey Blackheart, whatcha been up to?" she asked.

"And who are you?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Kammi, the angel, no duh," she said as if she expected him to know her.

"Kammi is a guardian angel," Roxanne explained. "She helps Johnny out with his job, y'know?"

"Ah."

They all heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle pulling up in the parking lot.

"Heeeere's Johnny!" somebody called from the front door.

"Hey, hon," Roxanne said. She gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," he said. "Where's our favorite demon?"

"Over here," Blackheart called.

"I was wondering what you had been doing," Johnny said. "So how's Mephisto?"

"Fine, making deals, as always," he said

"Cool. Hey, what made you guys change your minds about being friends?"

"Well, it kinda sucks for everyone to hate us. So... we're here!"

"Hm. Ok then."

"Crap! I forgot to ask you to get the eggs! Well, I guess nobody's getting cookies tonight."

Everyone moaned.

"Aww, not the cookies!" Abigor whined. "Man, that's the only reason I came."

Kammie giggled. "Don't be a spoil-sport," she said, "we can still play games and stuff."

"What, like Truth or Dare?"

"Or Twister?"

"How about Chutes and Ladders?"

"Karaoke?"

"Dance-Dance Revolution?"

"Tell you what," Roxanne said, "I have a Nintendo Wii. Let's play Carnival Games!"

"Yay!" everyone said.

So the unlikely group played Carnival games with their Mii's and Kammie won every round.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I rock!" Kammie yelled. They were now on Guitar Hero and Kammie had just nailed a hard solo.

"I suck," Wallow said.

"Don't worry about it." said Johnny. "she's always like this."

Then it came time to open the presents.

"This one's for you, Johnny," Blackheart said.

Johnny gazed uneasily at the present.

"What? It's not like it's evil and will suck you into Hell and let me torture you," he said.

So Johnny opened it. And it did just that.

"Go me!" Blackheart jumped up and down. "Hallelujah!"

"That is sooo immature," Roxanne said.

_**The End... Or Not?**_


End file.
